fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Banned Content
Requests for the inclusion of Homebrew or 3rd Party Content that isn't listed below can be submitted. These options will either be approved (meaning any character can take them and they will be added here), denied (meaning no one may take them, and they will be listed here), or approved for playtesting. Any options that are approved for playtesting may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Approved Options The below options have been approved for characters in Fiend's Reach. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Fiend's Reach. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Classes Machinesmith The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). Multiclass Archetypes (Archetype, Playtest) Only the archetypes are allowed. Any of the other options (such as feats or discoveries) may be suggested on a case by case basis. The following archetypes have been removed from play: * Chosen Apostle Note: Archetypes with Antipaladin as a secondary class must be applied for (just like the antipaladin base class). Ninja, Unchained (Alternate Class) Add the following to the Ninja class to get the Unchained Ninja: * Level 1 and 3: Add Finesse Training (Weapon Finesse at level 1, Deadly Agility at level 3) * Level 4: Add Debilitating Injury (Per the Unchained Rogue's ability of the same name) * Level 5, 10, 15, and 20, : Add Ninja's Edge (Per the Rogue's Edge ability for the Unchained Rogue) Nightblade The 3pp spells are approved for nightblade use only, and must be suggested separately for use with any other class. Occult Variant Multiclassing (Playtest) Shifter, Unchained Unchained Shifters get the following additional ability: Natural Weapon Training (Ex) Starting at 5th level, a shifter can deal more deadly blows with their natural weapons. Whenever she attacks with a natural weapon, she gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. This bonus increases by +1 at 9th level, and every 4 levels thereafter. A shifter also gains an advanced weapon training option (from the fighter class) every time this bonus increases. A shifter also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from her group. This counts as the fighter's Weapon Training class feature. Web Walker (Archetype) Downtime Research an Occult Ritual (Action) Similar to researching a spell, you may spend time researching an occult ritual. It is far less expensive though. Depending on the source of the occult ritual it takes you either 1 day, 1 week, or 1 month per ritual level to learn a ritual. At the end of this time, you must make an intelligence check (DC 10 + level of the ritual). It only takes a day per level to research a ritual from an eager teacher. If you try to piece together clues or work from scratch to learn an occult ritual, it takes weeks or months (as determined by the approved application) and increases the DC of the intelligence check by 5. Scrying Network Transmission Room (Room) Earnings: gp or Influence +12 Benefits: Allows connection to a scrying network for sending and receiving messages quickly (see below). Create: 13 Goods, 12 Influence, 15 Labor, 17 Magic (2,620 gp); Time 30 days; Size 4–16 squares Upgrades From: Scrying Room This room is set up with devices similar to crystal balls. Instead of being able to scry on any creature, these devices are keyed to other similar rooms. These rooms all set up a network of rooms that allow for near instantaneous communication. The devices have separate special drawers to put outgoing messages. Crystal windows are set up on desks that are often seen in scriptoriums for scribes to translate or copy works. When manned by a scribe these windows flit through other transmission rooms. They show the messages in their outgoing drawers, and the scribe copies the message down to then send it to the intended recipient. A creature can use one of these windows to communicate directly with another transmission room, but they must establish a meeting time by some means, or else they just have to sit around waiting for the right recipient show up. These rooms are used in Fiend's Reach to transmit distress signals across the city with frightening speed. Shadow Stable (Room) Earnings: gp or Influence +16 Benefits: Allows speedy travel between towns. Create: 21 Goods, 20 Influence, 21 Labor, 42 Magic (5,400 gp); Time 40 days; Size 6–16 squares Upgrades From: Stall These shadowy magical stables are made to transport travelers too and from the edges of the shadow plane as the shadow walk spell. The effective range of any given shadow stall is 600 miles (50 hexes) and travelers move at a speed of 50 miles per hour (~4 hexes per hour). Post Office (Building) Create: 42 Goods, 32 Influence, 43 Labor, 59 Magic (8,560 gp) Rooms: Portal Booth, Scrying Network Transmission Room, Workstation Lots: 1 Settlement: +2 Lore, +2 Society Equipment Dragon Claw Kukri (Equipment, Weapon) Specifically constructed for adventurers , By the mad blacksmith known only as The Swamp Fire Smith. The Dragon Claw Kukri is a distinctly Elven design though no elf would normally make such a bruteish weapon. Carefully balanced for quickly switching from one to two handed fighting styles this kopis class blade is perfect for high strength Magi, and other similar adventures. Benefit(s): Characters can use a Dragon Claw Kukri two-handed as a martial weapon, but must take the Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Dragon Claw Kukri) feat to use it one-handed. Notes Deadly: When you use this weapon to deliver a coup de grace, it gains a +4 bonus to damage when calculating the DC of the Fortitude saving throw to see whether the target of the coup de grace dies from the attack. The bonus is not added to the actual damage of the coup de grace attack. Feats Deadly Agility (Feat) Eschew Esoteric Materials (Feat) You can cast spells using fewer esoteric material components. Benefit(s): You can cast any spell with a non-esoteric material component costing 1 gp or less without needing that component. The casting of the spell still provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. If the spell requires a material component that costs more than 1 gp, you must have the material component on hand to cast the spell, as normal. When you cast a spell that uses esoteric material components, you can spend components as though your caster level were 2 lower (with a minimum of the spell’s minimum caster level). This does not affect the cost of expensive material components. Special: This feat counts as Eschew Materials for all purposes. Characters that normally receive Eschew Materials as a bonus feat may select any feat for which they qualify. Prodigious Two-Weapon Fighting (Feat) Strange Revelation (Feat) * You may apply this feat when you retrain one of your revelations. Studied (Feat) You are better at picking up a wider variety of skills Prerequisite(s): Character level 5 Benefit(s): You gain +5 skill ranks. For every Hit Die you possess beyond 5, you gain an additional +1 skill rank. If you have more than 5 Hit Dice, you gain +1 skill rank whenever you gain a Hit Die (such as when you gain a level). Surging Metamagic (Feat) You can enhance your spells by dangerously allowing the magic to become more unstable. Benefit(s): You may attempt to use a metamagic feat you have with a spell you’re casting without expending a higher-level spell slot, needing to prepare the spell at a higher level (if a prepared caster), or increasing the casting time (if a spontaneous caster). To do so, you must attempt a caster level check with a DC equal to 10 + the spell’s level + 5 for every increase in spell level the metamagic feat would normally cause. If you succeed, your spell gains the metamagic feat’s benefit and you cause a wild magic surge. If you fail, you still rolls on Table: Wild Magic Surge, but subtracts from the result a number equal to the amount by which you failed the check. In addition, you are subject to a Wild Magic Surge whenever you lose a spell due to failed concentration or when your spells are dispelled or counterspelled. If the target of your spell is the one affected by a dispel magic, then they are subject to the surge instead. Races Centaur Children Of Bone Houri Vine Leshy Spells Emergency Obscuring Mist (Spell, Research Required) Banned Content Chained Summoner (Class) The standard summoner class is not allowed in Fiend's Reach. Instead, chose the Unchained Summoner. Secret Capital (Feat) Damnation Feats (Feat) Axe, Butchering (Weapon) Category:Character Options Category:Rules